


Had To Have High Hopes For a Living

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Friendship, Hope, Japan doesn't celebrate Easter, Magic, On Hiatus, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, This Is STUPID, until further notice, what do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: The Symbol of Hope meets the Guardian of Hope.





	Had To Have High Hopes For a Living

Ever since he was little, Izuku use to see things no one else could. One of the prime examples he could remember so painstakingly clear was seeing a huge, gray-blue rabbit with strange markings running around in a place filled with children. This caused Izuku, understandably as a child, to freak out and ran to his mother. He remembers blabbing on and on about the monster as his mother just comforted him and told him there was nothing to be afraid of. Izuku wasn't entirely sure if he'd believed her, having to see the monster or a villain shaped into a monster more than once, but eventually, as Izuku grew older, he rarely saw him again. He figured, with the hype of quirks popping up, he'd forgotten all about the monster.

Until he saw him again.

He remembered seeing him at a park with children, hiding behind the bushes as the rabbit monster went about, placing something in the grass. As freaked out as Izuku was, he was also curious about the monster and decided to follow it as quietly as he could. The things that the rabbit was placing, to his surprised, were colored eggs and he had to wonder why when he heard a squeak from one of the children. Looking up, he saw the little girl grin as she stared at the egg, at the pretty colors, and when she open it, there was chocolates inside.

Izuku could only stare as the girl ran to her mother, showing her the egg.

"Great, ain't it?" A voice said, startling Izuku out of his thoughts. "This is the best part of the job. Watchin' little ankle-biters get excited for Easter. Though, Ah suppose ya wouldn't know 'bout that, right? Japan 'n all..."

Izuku blinked.

"You...can talk?" He asked, wondering if he was dreaming or not. The six foot tall rabbit rolled his eyes.

"'Course Ah can talk, drongo. Are ya really surprised when ya world's got superpowers?" The rabbit said, and when he put it that way, it seemed a bit...odd, to be scared of something that could be completely normal.

"Then...are you a villain?" Izuku had to asked, surprising the rabbit.

"Wot? What do Ah look like, Pitch Black? 'Course Ah ain't no stinkin' villain," The rabbit scowled deeply, his ears pinned against his head, green eyes flashed annoyance. Izuku wanted to apologize, and also wanted to know who Pitch Black was, but the rabbit continued. "I'm a guardian, mate. Guardian of Hope. Ya probably haven't heard of it, but Ah am the Easter bunny."

At that, Izuku blinked.

"Easter? But...Japan doesn't celebrate Easter." He accused, and the rabbit shrugged his shoulders.

"World's changin', mate. Though Easter hasn't completely taken off yet, some of ya do celebrate it. And as long as there's a tiniest bit of belief, Ah will be there." He did _not_ want another no Easter thing to happen, thank you.

Izuku still stared, still a bit confused.

"Ya shouldn't be so surprised mate, when ya brimin' with hope yaself." The bunny said.

"Hope?" Izuku croaked.

"Hope." He repeated.   

**Author's Note:**

> idek. I just got hook onto the word 'hope' and this happens. A part of me wanted to make Izuku a full-fledge Pooka or not, maybe a descendant, or just have him and Bunnymund rivals for 'hope'. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Japan doesn't even celebrate Easter, what am I doing?
> 
> Also, no, I don't regret using Panic's 'high hopes' as the title for this. It's all according to keikaku -rubs hands-.


End file.
